1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to furniture. More particularly, the present invention pertains to furniture systems. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to a furniture system particularly adapted for use by children and which combines stowable parts or components.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, furniture systems particularly those specifically adapted for use by children are ordinarily restricted to sleeping systems, such as bunk beds and the like, as well as small tables, desks and chairs where children play games, draw, etc. Yet, with respect to the latter type of furniture, children, being rambunctious, when sitting in a chair, have a tendency to tilt or rock the chair. This easily precipitates the child hurting himself or herself when the chair falls over. Similarly, within the context of a home, children collect toys, books and other paraphernalia and the stowability of same becomes an issue.
As is detailed herein the present invention provides, not only a safety bench, to prevent a child from falling backwards but, which at the same time, provides a table top or desk surface for entertainment and games as well as providing stowability.